This invention relates to an encasement system for various types of display articles and more particularly to an airtight encasement system for use in protecting display articles from detrimental environmental elements.
It is known that certain articles displayed over time begin to show the effects of harmful environmental elements. More particularly, certain display articles namely, works of art such as paintings, sketches, lithographs, pictures, drawings and certain works of historical significance require special care in their display mechanism. These works of art are, in most instances, meant for public display. Similarly, works of historical significance are often coveted by the public and provide a basis for historical education and are therefor often displayed in various fashions in public areas for viewing. Similarly, certain family documents, such a family photographs, certificates, graduation documents and other noted articles are often displayed for the benefit of all the family members and guests. Lastly, certain display articles such as collectable items like, famous signatures, famous photographs, baseball cards, special or first edition magazines and comic books etc. are often of such importance or significance that a special display environment is desired.
These works of art, works of history, family documents and collectibles and other display articles are often flat articles made from or prepared on paper products. It is known that exposure to the air and sunlight have a detrimental deteriorating effect on the paper, colors, pigments and other aspects of the articles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,727 to Brusbeck discloses a means for preserving works of art such as oil paintings, water color paintings, graphic objects and similar articles. The invention consists in furnishing the article to be protected with an envelope of nitrogen gas and in providing a casing of peculiar construction which is adapted to contain the article and to be charged with gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,160 assigned to applicant discloses a mount for a display object including drawings, paintings, thin sheets or other large thin sheets comprising a pair of opposed rectangular flexible plastic sheets arranged face to face and adapted to receive the display object there between. At lest one of the sheets is transparent. The sheets have continuous opposed peripheral inner walls with peripheral recesses formed in the walls defining a peripheral cavity. A sealant fills the cavity throughout 360 degrees for securing and sealing together the sheets around the periphery. The space between the sheets is evacuated with the display object operatively sealed between the sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,014 to Yesbick discloses a frame assembly wherein the frame and viewing area are integrally formed of clear plastic or plexiglass eliminating the need for a separate glass pane.
Consequently, a need exists for a low cost, easy to manufacture, highly reliable encasement system for a display articles that protects such articles from detrimental effects of the general environment.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide and encasement system for a display article that is reliable in its ability to protect certain display articles from the detrimental effects of the environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide encasement system for a display article which is simple and easy to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an encasement system for a display article which is of relatively low cost and is thus affordable for all types of display articles from an irreplaceable work art to an important family document or photograph.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an encasement system for a display article which uses an inert gas in a sealed display environment for long term protection of the display article.
Yet still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an encasement system using an ultraviolet protectant acrylic substrate capable of filtering ultraviolet light.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an encasement system using an ultraviolet protectant acrylic substrate capable of filtering ultraviolet light to provide a xe2x80x9cnon-yellowingxe2x80x9d optically clear environment for the display article and also protect the display article from degradation due to the atmosphere and bacteria and contaminants.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an encasement system using an ultraviolet adhesive sealant to seal and connect different sections of the encasement system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an oxygen indicator filament within the encasement system to indicate certain predetermined oxygen level for use in monitoring the capabilities of the encasement system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an encasement system utilizing a method of purging the air surrounding the display article and replacing the air with an inert gas.
In carrying out these and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided an encasement system for a display article comprising a transparent top section, a bottom section having a cavity defined for receiving the display article and a channel in communication with the cavity, an inert gas injected into the cavity through the channel and a means for attaching the transparent top section to the bottom section such that the inert gas is sealed inside the cavity between the transparent top section and bottom section.
In a preferred embodiment of the encasement system the inert gas is Argon.
In an alternative embodiment of the encasement system the inert gas is Nitrogen.
In yet another embodiment, the encasement system comprises an a transparent top section, a bottom section, a side section disposed directly adjacent the transparent top section and bottom section, the side section having an extending arm, the extending arm having a top segment and a bottom segment and a channel defined there between, whereby a cavity is defined between the transparent top section, bottom section and side section for receiving the display article and whereby the channel is in communication with the cavity; an inert gas injected into the cavity through the channel; and a means for attaching the transparent top section to the side section and to the bottom section such that the inert gas is sealed inside the cavity between the transparent top section and bottom section and adjacent the side section, wherein the extending arm includes a top sealant canal defined on the top segment and a bottom sealant canal defined on the bottom segment wherein the top segment contacts the transparent top section and the bottom segment contacts the bottom section and the means for attaching the transparent top section to the bottom section is an ultraviolet adhesive sealant disposed in the top sealant canal contacting the top section and an ultraviolet adhesive sealant disposed in the bottom sealant canal contacting the bottom section.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.